1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to scooping mechanisms, specifically to such scooping mechanisms which are used for removing non-regulation size debris from the bottom of trenches.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the utility construction business it has always been a problem to extract rocks and other debris left behind by trenching machines. Rocks and other debris over a specific size will cause damage to such utility lines as water, sewer, gas, fiber optics, telephone and coaxial if left in the trench.
In the past, the primary method for removal of such debris has been achieved by ordering laborers to bodily enter narrow, vertical trenches and manually lift out these debris. This practice is a violation of Occupational Safety and Health (OSHA) regulations and has accounted for the untimely demise of many construction workers.
Another method used to extract non-regulation size debris is achieved by bending the steel digging end of a regular spade to a ninety degree angle. This creates a planar surface for debris to rest on. The described method consists of modifying a regular spade and is not a tool manufactured for this use.
Problems with the `bent spade` method are several. First, the length of the device is the same as that of your common spade, about three and one half to four feet. This requires laborers to get down on their hands, knees and bellies to reach most depths. Often time the spade simply is not long enough at all. Back injuries are the result of such contorted bodily positions. Secondly, the back of strength in the planar surface is problematic. With much weight the spade easily bends or breaks. Finally, in order for a laborer to keep the debris on the spade he/she must move the spade in an arc so that debris will rest against the vertical portion of the spade. This requires sufficient strength, awkward positioning and great balance; because of this, debris often fall from the spade during the removal lift. There is also the problem of protruding roots from the walls of the trench which creates difficulties for the bent spade. Because of the bent spade's lack of effectiveness, manual entry has prevailed.
My patent search has revealed that there has never been a manufactured tool for this application.
My patent search did turn up two tools with sifting mechanisms built in. One, a described dual purpose garden tool, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,763 to Ball et al. (Mar. 27, 1972), comprising a combination spade and screen or sifter device. The other tool, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,564 to Holder (Aug. 24, 1976), a described combination digger and sifter for use with metal detector. A device for use in conjunction with a metal detector which will allow the user to dig and sift simultaneously with one hand.
Thus it is plain to see that the WCW TRENCH CLEANER| is a completely different, non-competing tool which lacks infringement potential.